1. Field
The invention is in the field of hydraulic exercise devices where an operator from a single bench or seat can exercise a number of different muscle groups.
2. State of the Art
Exercise devices of various types have been proposed to utilize handlebars, pedals and the like, all of which are moved against some load, such as generated by static or moving weights, springs, friction, and pneumatic or hydraulic arrangements. Such devices generally vary in size and complexity according to the number of different exercises which can be performed with them, and may be arranged to isolate a muscle group to be exercised, as for example machines commonly identified with the mark Nautilus. Also, in addition to being far more complicated than the present invention and having less capabilities for exercise of a number of muscle groups, earlier devices have generally been subject to inertia effect where weight movement acts against the exercise. Unique therefrom, the present invention provides an isotonic system where the load or resistance is directly proportional to the force exerted by a bodybuilder pushing against the system, providing a uniform resistance that will stop when the bodybuilder ceases to exert muscle force thereagainst.
A number of earlier devices have incorporated a handlebar that is movable in a vertical plane against load to perform exercises such as presses of various types, pulls, raises and squats. Such have not, however, included a common bench or stand, nor have they included other chest exercise mechanisms to provide resistance to lateral movement, as a pectoral or fly chest exercise machine, or a leg extension exercise device. The present invention provides these multiple exercise capabilities all with isotonic load systems, and all on a single upright frame where all the systems can be operated from a same bench. Most earlier exercise devices have provided for one type of exercise mechanism and only where devices that have provided for multiple types of exercises to be performed they have generally been complex and expensive and have involved a number of separate stations or positions. Prior to the present invention, none have included the multiple exercise devices on a single frame that utilize an isotonic loading system to provide a continuous resistive force throughout each exercise that is governed by the force applied thereagainst by a bodybuilder for maximum body building benefit.